


Run Gone Wrong

by Flung_through_galaxies



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Language, Reader Insert, Reader is a potty mouth, Steve Rogers x Reader - Freeform, mentions of injury, repost from my tumblr, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9676340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flung_through_galaxies/pseuds/Flung_through_galaxies
Summary: When you decide to go for a run with your boyfriend, Steve Rogers, things get a little competitive. After pushing yourself too hard, you twist your ankle and Steve takes care of you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @flung-through-galaxies  
> Requested by Tumblr user (and friend) @curiositykilledthecompanion  
> Prompts used are “Will you just hold still?” and “I think I twisted my ankle…”

Okay, so maybe running with Steve hadn't been the best idea. The two of you had been throwing witty banter back and forth as Steve kept pace with you. “Don't hold back old man, show me what you've got!” You tease, through huffing breaths as you increase your speed. Steve raises an eyebrow as a crooked smirk pulls up the left corner of his mouth. “You really shouldn't have said that,sweetheart.” Before you can even decide what he meant by that, Steve was speeding around a bend in the path several yards ahead of you. “Shit, I didn't know we had two speedsters on the team.” You groan, picturing a race between Steve and Pietro. The mental image causing a humored smile to grace your features. The muscles in your legs feel strained as you speed up, attempting to at least catch up enough for Steve to be in sight again. You make your way around the bend as well and see Steve, who is already almost to the next curve in the path, about an eighth of a mile down. “Can he fucking teleport?” You mutter under your labored breath. Your lungs practically start screaming in protest as you push yourself even harder. Legs pumping, arms swinging for counterbalance, you begin to think you're gaining on him. The focus you usually put on your surroundings is consumed by the challenge you had set for yourself. You didn't see the missing chunk of concrete in the path until it caught your left foot and caused you to plummet to the ground. A small shriek escaped you as you fell and caught yourself with both hands, instead of your face. The stinging pain of your skin scraping on stone was masked by the immediate ache in your left ankle. “Damn it.” You groan as you flip yourself from your stomach so you're sitting upright. The shift in position caused another jolt of pain to strike your ankle. You glance down the path to see Steve running in your direction. The worried expression on his face told you that he must have heard your yelp on the way to the ground. “Babe, what's wrong?” He asked, breathing even, as he slowed his pace and stopped at your side. “I, uh, I think I twisted my ankle…” The embarrassment in your voice is pretty apparent. You could beat the hell out of people who were twice your size on a mission, but you were brought down by a sidewalk in a city park. Of course you were a little embarrassed. Steve sat down beside you and very gently lifted your left leg onto his lap. He could tell which ankle was injured without asking, as the swelling had already begun. With gentle hands, Steve checked to make sure your ankle wasn't broken. Even with his feather-like touch, you squirmed in discomfort. Any movement at all caused the pain to hit you anew. “Will you just hold still?” Steve questioned, “It's just gonna hurt worse if you jerk your leg while I'm holding your ankle.” You can tell he's worried, but you still let out a sigh of frustration. You do your best to avoid unnecessary movement while the Captain finishes his examination. “Well, as far as I can tell, it isn't broken. You're definitely not walking on it, though.” Before you have the chance to reply, Steve scoops you into his arms, bridal style. You squeak a little, a combination of surprise and pain as you instinctively wrap your arms around his shoulders. “What the hell, Rogers? Can't I just use you as a human crutch?” Steve lets out a snort of laughter at that mental image. “Babe, I'm a bit too tall to be your crutch. Also, we'll get back a lot faster this way.” You're about to question him again, when he breaks into a run. Even with you in his arms, the man’s speed is a feat to be admired. A pleased giggle escapes you as you face forward and his speed causes wind to ruffle your hair. You turn your head to look at Steve fondly. The determined set of his features causing a flutter in your chest. He's cares about you so much and sometimes it really gets to you. You can't help but lean forward and give him a kiss on the cheek. Steve's gaze leaves the path, taking in your features instead. He slows his pace to a gentle stop and pulls you in closer so he can give you a proper kiss. The pain in your ankle is nearly forgotten as you tighten your grip around Steve's shoulders to deepen the kiss. You can feel the corners of his lips shift as he smiles. When you pull away, you're both grinning widely. Steve starts moving again, eyes flickering back to the path. You drop your head onto his shoulder and let your eyes flutter shut. Moments like this helped you grow even more fond of Steve. You didn't care how long it would take the two of you to get back to the tower. You could deal with a swollen ankle for a little longer if it meant you could be wrapped in Steve's embrace.


End file.
